SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERÉ
by KudoRanie
Summary: UN ONESHOOT DE SXR. DESPUES DE DOS AÑOS SHINICHI KUDO VUELVE


**N/A:Chaaaaan! Me han entrado ganas de hacer un fic cortito…asi que he querido hacer un one-shoot muy muy cortito! En principio solo es one-shoot **

_Era una tarde lluviosa, una chica de unos 18 años entraba en una oficina de trabajo. De carácter sencillo pero muy madura para su edad, con solo 18 años esta cuidando de su padre y de un niño de 7 años que habita en su casa, compagina sus estudios con su faena de ama de casa y los entrenamientos de Karate…pero esta chica no es feliz desde hace dos años no es feliz._

_Un día dos años atrás a su amigo de la infancia se le ocurrió llevársela a un parque de atracciones para celebrar su victoria como campeona de karate…pero allí el joven despareció…y aún…a día de hoy, no ha vuelto…_

Ran: Hola….ya estoy en casa.

Kogoro: Bienvenida…me traes una cerveza?

Ran: El mismo día…el mismo día repetitivo una y otra vez…_La muchacha se puso el delantal y empezó a recoger la habitación. _Esto se ha de acabar papá! Por que no lo arreglas con mamá? Estoy harta de recoger… Ha llegado Conan?

Kogoro: Está…hipp…en su…hipp…habitación…hipp

_Ran pico a la puerta y entró…_

Ran: Conan-kun que quieres para cenar?

Conan: Pediré sushi al restaurante de abajo

Ran: No, no, otro día la cena hoy la hago yo

Conan: No…

Ran: Que dices Conan-kun?

Conan: Ran-neechan hoy no vas a hacer la comida…han llamado del instituto diciendo que te has tenido que ir para enfermería…y luego del entrenamiento diciendo que te has desmayado…te encuentras bien?

Ran: Solo…solo es un mal día. _Mintió._

Conan: Por que me mientes Ran-neechan?

Ran: Conan-kun…

Conan: Cuéntame que te pasa…Tienes ojeras…dormiste ayer por la noche bien?

Ran: No…esque ayer no pude dormir…

Conan: Por que?

Ran: Sabes Conan… Hoy hace dos años…_Ya no podía más, necesitaba desahogarse y el niño hablaba como un adulto. Era el único que la entendía…ni su padre, ni su madre, ni Sonoro…había encontrado apoyo en un niño de ahora 8 años._

Conan: Dos años de que Ran?

Ran: Dos años desde…desde que Shinchi marchó…ya no aguanto más Conan! Porque se fue? Hize yo algo mal? Lo hice? Si es que no por que se marchó? _Lágrimas empezaban a surgir y a cubrir su cara. Cayendo cada vez con mayor intensidad. _Por que se marchó? POR QUÉ? Si alguien pudiera darme una respuesta!

Conan: Shi…Shinichi está en un caso muy difícil…

Ran: Oh! Vamos! No m fastidies que te has creído esto? Yo he visto solucionar casos a Shinichi en menos de media hora…si tiene que tardar dos años por un caso…se debería plantear ser detective!

Conan: Ran… Shinichi volverá.

Ran: HARTA! ESTOY HARTA DE OÍR ESA FRASE! NUNCA SE CUMPLE! ESPERO Y ESPERO PERO ÉL NUNCA APARECE! NUNCA! _Ella que se había mantenido inmóvil frente a Conan cayo de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, cubriendose con las manos los ojos. Se sentía avergonzada, avergonzada de llorar ante un niño, al cual debería darle el ejemplo de firmeza, avergonzada de llorar por un chico que no responde a sus llantos, avergonzada de ser tan y tan débil._

Conan: Volverá…algún día volvera.

Ran: Conan-kun…yo lo siento…voy a preparar la cena…me ayudas _Dijo secandose las lágrimas., intentando parecer feliz para no hacer sufrir al niño, aunque sabía que era muy difícil engañarle._

Conan: cla…claro

Kogoro: Que haciais?

Ran: Nada…le estaba ayudando con los deberes….verdad conan-kun?

Conan: siii! Es una maestra estupenda

_En veint minutos acabó de preparar la cena y ya se sentaron a cenar._

Ran: No tengo hambre…voy a darme un baño.

Kogoro: No has provado bocado.

Ran: No…no me encuentro muy bien gracias.

_Estuvo bastante rato en la bañera…pensando, intentando relajarse…esperando que dijeran Raaan el telefono es Shinichi!...pero eso….eso hacia mucho que no lo oía._

Ran: Bueno…la rutina de cada día…pàpá dormido con la tele puesta, Conan en su habitación leyendo y yo a mi cuarto a estudiar…aunque hoy me ire a dormir ya… no me encuentro bien…

_Entro en la habitación pero vio que la foto de ella y Shinichi en el tropical Land no estaba…en su lugar había un sobre._

Ran: Un…un sobre…seguro que es de Kazuha contándome cosas de ella y Heiji…

_Empezó a leer….la carta decía asi…_

_Llorabas por mi, Ran? Por que? Bueno…solo quiero que me hagas un favor… no llores nunca, si tu lloras yo lo paso mal, ya te lo dije no? Bueno quiero que sepas que sí un caso me ha llebado dos años…y aun no lo he resuelto…pero cuando lo resuelva me veras… hasta entonces no. También quiero que sepas que yo nunca he dejado de estar a tu lado y que siempre lo voy a estar protegiéndote . Ahora mismo se te debe estar cayendo alguna lagrimilla, pero…me acabas de prometer que no llorarás, no?_

_Bueno no te quito tu tiempo de descanso…asi que me despido._

_PD: te dije que no me verías hasta resuelto el caso ,no? Bueno pues no lo he resuelto así que no me veras._

_Pd2: He vuelto…tranquila…estoy contigo…date la vuelta._

_Shinihci_

_Hizo caso a lo que dijo la carta pero no se encontró con Shinichi…se encontró con Conan._

Ran: Conan-kun….que haces aquí?

Conan: Ran…te dije que no me verías hasta que hubiera resuelto el caso, no? Pues esque no me puedes ver en mi forma real…. Llevo dos años detrás de una organización que me encogió el cuerpo…pero en cuanto les pille…veras a Shinichi…pero Conan desaparecerá.

Ran: Shinichi… Shinichi eres tu?

Conan: lamento no habértelo dicho!

Ran: Baka! Lo pasé muy mal esperándote y estuviste conmigo?

_Ran se lebantó rápidamente. Conan cerró los ojos, pues se esperaba una buena bofetada pero…_

_La chica le abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas pero muy cariñosamente, para sorpresa del chico._

Ran: No te vuelvas a ir por favor!

Conan: Ran…yo…yo…te…te amo…

Ran: Shinichi….yo…yo también!

_Sus rostros se empezaron a juntar…_

AAAAAAAAAAATTTTCHÍIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Ran: oh! Otosan!

Conan: Me parece que eso era un aviso…xDD

Ran: Sí un aviso de que se aproxima un rsfriado jejeje Me parece que ahora nos toca vivir como Conan y Ran no?

Conan: Eso creo pero siemrpe tendremos este punto de encuentro…ya sabes a partir de las 5 tu padre no esta en este mundo….

Ran: Ya jajajajaja…

Conan: esa es! Esa es la sonrisa verdadera de Ran!

Ran: Claro! Porque ahora estas tu aquí! Oyasumi Shinich-kun! _Y le da un beso en la mejilla._

Conan: Oyasumi Ran-san…ah! Te digo un secreto?

Ran: claro!

_Ran se agacha para que se lo cuente pero recibe un corto beso en los labios._

Conan: Pues eso! Que te quiero!

FIIIIN!

**N/A: Chaaaan! Ya acabé….aunque podria continuar…pero lo dudo!**

**Buen oespero reviews!**

**ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A TODOS VOSOTROS!**


End file.
